Dreaming to get back
by yogi bear-321
Summary: Kagome left Feudal Japan 2 years ago. After having strange dreams, she came back. Too bad that she holds a huge grudge against Inu yasha, can he fix his mistakes?
1. the restless night

**                                   Dreaming to get back**

Hey people, I'm back with my second fanfic, I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm still new at this sort of thing so go easy on me, well that's it…o yea I forgot about the declaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other character.:: silently curses under her breath::

**************************************************************************************************************************************

    "Kagome please come back to us…please we need you, I need you, come back, come back…" Kagome woke up with a snap. She panted heavily and small beads of sweat were appearing on her forehead. 'Oh my god, why do I keep dreaming about him, why can't I forget that part of my life?' For the past month Kagome has been dreaming about her past calling her back. ' Maybe I should go back, what if they are in trouble? I haven't been there for 2 years now' Kagome began her nightly debate with herself about if she should go back to that place that held so many memories, to the man that stole her heart and never gave it back.

   'What's the worst that could happen? Oh yea I'll see _him _with that...that…BITCH!!! Aaaaahhh this is pointless I always chicken out, I'll never be brave enough to face my nightmares' Kagome thought sleepily. She always tried to go back, once she was so close but at the last moment she turned around and ran with tears stinging her eyes. She was too afraid to face her friends. She figured her friends were mad at her, because she ran away. She thought that they saw her as a coward, instead of dealing with her problems she ran away from them. She went to her comfort spot and she refused to come out.

 ' It's true I am a coward, but what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't just talk to him, I would probably start crying and he'd laugh at me, nobody understood how much I loved him. He never realized it, he was too much in love with another'. Kagome felt the tears rush back to her eyes. She hated her tears, they were just another sign of her weakness. She tried to fight them off but it was useless. They came spilling out, and there wasn't any point in stopping them. 

  Kagome tried to go on with her life, but every time she felt happy, the memories started to overflow her mind. She even gave Hojo a chance, thinking that maybe if she was preoccupied with some one else, she wouldn't have time to worry about her friends and her love. Oh how wrong she was! Whenever she was with Hojo she just spaced out and thought about the others, about the day when she left. ' I was going to tell him I loved him that day, that I would ever leave him'.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured before her eyes closed, and again she returned to her unmerciful slumber.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? 

 Yea I know it was short, but I wanted to do an introduction before I stared the action. But still remember to review and tell me anything that I could improve on. Thanks a bunch.

 Before I leave I wanted to thank everyone that read my first fanfic!!! I love you guys!!


	2. facing the nightnare

                          Dreaming to get back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu yasha or any other characters!! Damn

Hey I'm back to write the other chapter. Sorry for the long wait. LOL so far I only have 1 review, but it's all right! I won't give up on this story. Well any ways on with the story (I'll try to make it longer.)

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

   Beep , Beep, Beep!! 'Damn it, it's already 7:00? Oh gods I have to go through another day of school.' With one swift movement of her hand, Kagome turned the alarm clock. Lazily she dragged one leg of the bed, slowly followed by the other. She hesitantly got up, and shifted her feet to the mirror. With one look at her sleepy face, she picked up her uniform and put it on. Now that she was 18 she got wear a different uniform. The skirt was red, and the shirt hugged her body more. The collar on her shirt, dragged down, so the shirt had a small V effect. The sleeves were short and made of an almost see through material (BTW I just described somewhat of sailor mars' battle outfit, so if my details are a bit hazy, just imagine sailor mars). Kagome's body transformed over the 2 years, from a skinny 15 year old, to a curvy slender 18 year old. Her raven hair was a bit shorter, and stopped at her waist. When she finished getting ready, she hesitantly made her way downstairs.

   "Good morning honey," Kagome's mom called out to her daughter in a cheerful voice.

  "G'mornin" Kagome mumbled. She definitely wasn't a morning person.

"What's the matter, Kag? Did you have a restless night again?"  Kagome's mom asked with concern. Kagome nodded her head in response. Her mom didn't know what the dreams were about, but she knew that Kagome couldn't sleep well.  'Oh gods, why did she have to remind me?'

 "Oi Kagome, you better start heading for school, you don't want to be late."

  As Kagome was heading to school, she started thinking of her dream. She remembered her friends scattered on the ground with cuts and bruises. She saw Sango's body surrounded by her pool of blood. Each one of her friends were in pain, and she couldn't help them. She heard them mumbling something incoherent , but the only voice that was clear was Inu yashas. She spotted him reaching out to her, with his bloody hands telling her to come back. Then everything went black and she heard distant screaming, and with a snap she woke up. Every night that's how her dream ended. 

  Kagome looked ahead, and saw her school. 'Guess  I have to get it over with'. She entered the building calmly, and headed towards her small group of friends, which were currently talking about what a cute couple Kagome and Hojo would make. ' Hmm… nothing ever changes around here'.

*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!**!**!*!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!*!*!****!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!**!*

  After school, Kagome has a sudden urge to go to the well house.  She slowly made her way into the familiar shack, and gradually walked to the well. When she was close enough she looked in. 'Wow, I spent countless times going in and out of the well, and now I'm scared to even look in it. What am I afraid of? Oh yeah rejection, but… maybe my friends can understand why I fled to my e-…' Kagome never had a chance to complete her thought, because a bright blue light erupted from the well. It wrapped its self around her body, and pulled her in to the well. 

  Inu yasha was sitting grumpily on one the branches on the goshinboku (sp?).  It was one of those days that made him sit and reminisce the old times.  He tried to imagine her smell, her appearance, her laugh, her smiles; he tried to imagine his Kagome. 'No you idiot she's not yours remember? You deserted her and left with Kikyo. You have no claim over Kagome, your stubbornness made her leave, if you had the balls to admit to yourself and Kagome how you really felt then maybe she would be here still. But you were to hung over in believing you want to be with Kikyo.' His usual battle with himself continued, well at least until he smelled an all too familiar scent.

  "Kagome…." And with that he ran to the well to see if his dream was possibly coming true.

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@##@#@##@@##@#@##

 All righty then, that was the second chapter, I hoped you liked it. It was still kind of short but I wanted to end it with a little cliffy. I should have the next one by next week, if not sooner. Thank you stfu_n00b for reviewing! And for the rest of you please review, the button is down there

  |

  |

  |

  |

  |

  |

  |

\  / come on I know you want to press it….lol.


	3. the encounter

         Dreaming to get back

Yay, I'm back wit the third chappie!!! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Ok I'll try to make this one long!! Well on with the story.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

     Kagome finally reached the bottom of the well with 'oomph'.  She knew that she was no longer in her own time period. She grabbed the dark green vines that were infesting the wall and started to climb slowly but gradually.  When she reached the lip of the well, she swung her legs over, without thinking; it came as a natural reaction. She inspected the land that surrounded her. It was spring, and the lush green ground was covered with flowers that made a colourful pattern. She had forgotten how beautiful it was in the feudal era. She wandered a little further from the well. 'Great what am I suppose to do now? I am _not_ staying here' She marched to the well again, and leaped into it. Before she had a chance to hit the bottom, the blue light that previously engulfed her body, erupted again and threw her out with such force that she landed at least 5 meters from the well. "Ok I guess I won't be going back any time soon, I'll just sit here, there is no point in going to the village, Sango and Miroku are probably gone, and Inu yasha went to _hell_", she tried her very best to sound convincing. Having nothing else to do she started walking in circles to see how long it would take her to get dizzy.

?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?!?!??!

 Inu yasha ran as fast as he possibly could. He knew he was reaching his destination because the smell of Kagome was getting stronger and stronger. When he finally came close to the well, he hid behind a bush. He peeked out, and almost fell over when he saw a girl, no a woman, looking around. The girl was beautiful; her raven locks were being tussled by the wind. He 

couldn't help but notice the curves that shaped her body. 'Ka-kagome… you really changed, you're more beautiful then ever' Inu yasha thought feeling lost in his thoughts. 'What do I do now, I can't just go up to her, I'm afraid of…rejection'. With his keen hearing he heard her say, that she couldn't go back to the village. 'Stupid girl, thinks that I went with Kikyo', he conjured up all of his courage and left his hiding spot.

  Kagome got the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around preparing to strike anything that looked remotely suspicious.  Instead she met a pair of intense golden eyes. 

  "I-I-I Inu yasha?" Great, she stuttered.

   "What are you doing here, Kagome" Inu yasha asked gently, as if he was afraid that he'd scare her off.

 "I should be asking you the same question, you're suppose to be in hell" Yup, this was the perfect way to greet someone that you haven't seen in two years, bombard them with questions.

"I didn't leave with her…I wanted to…" Inu yasha started. This seemed easier when he imagined it

.

"What, did you feel guilty that you caused me to run away? Is that it? I don't care if  you leave with that dead bitch" Kagome answered, struggling to not let her tears fall, unfortunately this was done in vain since as soon as she mentioned Kikyo the tears grazed her cheeks freely.

   This was not going the way Inu yasha planned it to. He spent countless nights thinking of what he would do if he was lucky enough to see her again. He promised himself that he wouldn't fuck it up, but that's exactly what was happening. He remembered that he was suppose to tell her how he felt and, in his ingenious plan, he was going to kiss her. Guess that's not going to happen, he'd be lucky enough if Kagome didn't sit him at least 70 times.

 "No, that's not it, I told her that she should leave by herself," Inu yasha started explaining, "I…uh…umm… you see I promised Shippo that I wouldn't leave him, because he didn't have a family."

"You expect me to believe that, since when did you start caring about Shippo? I heard you tell Kikyo that you wouldn't leave her, no matter what," Kagome fumed, trying to choke back a sob.

"Please Kagome listen to me, I wasn't thinking straight, it was the day we beat Naraku, and I was…confused," Inu yasha pleaded.

   Kagome couldn't carry her own weight anymore, and fell to the ground on her knees. She was standing near the man that she loved, more than words can express, and yet she wouldn't give him a chance. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Shouldn't I be happy that he's still here' Kagome pondered. She saw Inu yasha kneel beside her. He put his arms around her, and pulled her closer. She cried into his haori (sp?), until she became too tired. 

  Inu yasha let her scent over come him, he didn't know exactly what he was thinking when her embraced Kagome. He guessed it was because this might be his last time he ever held her. The only thought that ran through his head was that it felt so right holding her. He was shocked when he felt her put her arms around his neck. . They stayed like that until Inu yasha pulled back so that he could see her face. He studied her, etching her face into his mind. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and her hair was matted. To him she was the vision of perfection. He wanted more than anything to stay like that. But the moment was ruined by a child like voice calling Kagome.

   "Kagome, Kagome!!!" A young boy's voice called out to her. Inu yasha pulled apart, just in time to see a small fur ball bounce into the arms of the girl. Kagome blinked at the ball in surprise.

  "Kagome I missed you, I knew you'd come back! Fart face over there told me to stop hoping, but I knew you'd come back to see me," The small boy yelled enthusiastically.

 "Oh Shippo, I missed you too, you have no idea." Kagome answered just as enthusiastically, before squeezing Shippo.

"See I told you she'd come back Inu yasha!" Shippo said sticking his little pink tongue out, and then puffing his chest up. This made Kagome laugh. 

'It feels so good to laugh' Kagome sighed happily, little did she know that the hanyou beside her was thinking about how good it is to hear her laugh.

"Kagome let's head to the village, Miroku and Sango would love to know that you dropped by," Inu yasha said getting up.

"Oh, you mean that they're still here?" Kagome questioned.

 "Of course, they never left. Hoping that one day you'd come back" The silver haired man answered. When they started walking, he grabbed her hand, and interlaced his fingers with hers. Kagome twisted to look at his face, but he wasn't looking straight ahead. Of course there was no way she missed the blush on Inu yasha's face. She allowed herself to be content, just this once.

  Once they came near the village, Kagome ran ahead of Inu yasha, and was followed by Shippo. ' This is just like the old days, I knew Kagome would forgive me, she never stayed mad at me for long' Inu yasha thought proudly. In the distant he could hear, Kagome laughing and calling Miroku and Sango.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^*^^**^^***^*^***^*^***^**^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 This was chapter three (obviously). I wasn't to happy with this chappie. Hmmmm…so what do you think? Did Kagome forgive Inu yasha…or was

she just happy to see him? Guess you just have to read chapter 4!!! And don't forget about that purple button down there.

  |

  |

  |

  |

  |

  |

  |

  |

  |

  |

  |

  |

\   / yea you know which button I'm talking about…REVIEW!


	4. so much for the happy ending

**Dreaming to get back**

A/N: oops; sorry for the long wait. I have a really nasty case of writer's block but I'll post something so that you'll know that didn't give up yet.

--------------------------------------------

  Kagome laid awake, staring at the ceiling of the small hut as she thought about her day. Her friends were, let's just say, shocked to see her. After getting over the initial stage of shock, the girls moved on to the next stage: gossip. They talked about everything from how hard it was on them to move on after she left to what they ate for breakfast. Kagome found out that Sango and Miroku got married earlier that year. Kagome was happy for her friend, really she was, but she still loathed the love they found and shared.

 '_God I'm so horrible, how can I be jealous of my friends_?' Kagome couldn't comprehend why everyone was happy around her while she was depressed. What did she do that made Kami hate her so much? Why couldn't she be happy like she used to be? Simple, because she wouldn't let herself be happy. She let her guard down before, when she was with Inu yasha. She admitted that it felt nice having her heart be filled with love other than the sorrow and regret that was heaving her heart before. But Kagome wasn't stupid. She knew that the loving feeling wouldn't last long. There was no such thing as love to her.

 "Damn, all this thinking is making my head hurt," Kagome whispered to the darkness before she got up to go out side. The  warm breeze covered her body like a warm blanket, and the stars twinkled mischievously above her. '_Just like I remember it'.___

She moved deeper into the welcoming darkness. Yeah, she knew it was dangerous to go out alone, but she really didn't give a rat's ass. Not surprisingly she wound up near the God tree. She put her hand on the rough bark and admired the texture. "If only I could go back to the past, I would have changed so many things. I messed up so badly, I want to get another chance… oh man I'm starting to think like Kikyo" Kagome winced at the bitter name that brought up so many wonderfully horrible memories. Who knew that one word can bring forth such a reaction?

 When she thought about Kikyo, she thought about the jewel, and that made her think about the demons, which in turn made her think of her past adventure, and eventually she thought about Inu yasha. It was the never ending circle of doom.

"Inu yasha thinks that I forgave him, little does he know. Does he really think that I could do that so fast?" Kagome paused as if expecting the tree to answer. When it didn't she continued, "Because I won't, we hurt each other too much to move on that easily. Kami, I don't think I'll ever forgive him".

 "Talking to your self again Kagome?" A husky voice asked behind her. OOOhhhh, she could almost hear the smirk in his voice!

"Go away Inu yasha, if I wanted to talk to you then I would, but obviously I don't so just…leave me alone!" Kagome mentally flinched at the bitter way her voice sounded but hey, that's what she was, bitter.

"S-sorry, I thought that since that we were talking again and all, that we would, you know, spent some time together or something," Inu yasha's voice was barley above a whisper when he said the last part. Kagome turned around, almost giving herself a whip lash in the process, and looked at him sharply.

"Well you thought wrong, I never wanted to come back here. I never wanted to see you, but because of some horribly twisted joke that the gods are playing on me I was pulled back.  I don't have the strength to deal with you right now, so for the last time LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome faltered when she saw Inu yasha's ears drop, but oh no she wasn't about to forgive him just because he had very adorable ears.

Instead of leaving Kagome alone, Inu yasha covered up his hurt feelings with his anger. "Yeah, well it's not like I wanted you to ever come back in the first place. I was fine before you showed your sorry ass here. Now you're trying to make me feel guilty for the past, well for your information I already had Kikyo for that. I don't need you to come here acting as if you're the only one here that's hurt and suffering, because you're not. Got that, wench!" Inu yasha knew that his whole speech wasn't necessary and it only distanced himself from Kagome even more. Shit, what happened to doing everything in his power so that Kagome can forgive him and love him? With that he turned away and ran.

Kagome stared at the empty space before her. She knew she hurt him, but she wasn't suppose to care. God, she was suppose to hate him for all eternity! Somehow she knew that wasn't going to happen. She tried to suppress a large sob but failed to do so. Soon tears started to fall, and before she knew it she became a human waterfall. She brought her knees up to her face, and rocked herself to sleep.

.................... .................... ..................                                       

Uh oh…sorry for the really, really short chapter, but like I said before, I just wanted to let you know I didn't give up on this story and I have a case of writer's block. Oh and sorry for making Kagome so bitchy in this chapter. But that's only because she bottled her feelings up for a long time, and I guess she's slowly exploding.

Well like always review!

Sayonara


	5. The Agent Files

A/N: God damn it, I know I promised to update my story but my summer was busy. I'm on the track and field team that represents my city and I had to practically train everyday for like 4 hours because I was in a lot of events (we ranked 3rd in Ontario ). Not only that, but I recently broke up with my boyfriend so when I wasn't training I was slumping. Oh well now I'm back! I decided that I think it's about time some fluff appeared, don't you?

* * *

Kagome woke to her stiff bones and sore muscles. As soon as she found some twigs and random pieces of leaves in her hair, she decided to start home, she _really _needed a hot bath. She figured that Inu yasha would probably be sulking in some tree and wouldn't recognize her departure.

Just as she thought, the hanyou in question was no where to be found so Kagome's _Mission Impossible: The Journey to the Well_, her name for the task, was so far a success. She quickly got on all fours and started to scurry away. _'Ha, they should call me Kagome the super agent, mwahahaha!' _She 'skillfully' dodged behind various bushes and trees, and using everything that her mind possessed in intelligence about the agent commerce, which didn't go beyond anything other than the cartoons she watched.

Kagome finally saw the clearing and the wooden well that would make her task a success. She quickly got up and sprinted towards the well, she was so close she could almost feel herself soaking in hot water! Without a second thought, Kagome jumped into the well.

* * *

Just as Kagome predicted, Inu yasha was indeed sulking away. At least that's what any unobservant person would think, no Inu yasha wasn't sulking he was deep in thought.

"Damn wench, thinks she can just blow up on me like that. Keh, who does she think she is?" Surprisingly, the tree provided him with no answer.

"Ha, she probably thinks that I gave up, well she's got another thing coming. There's no way I'm gonna quit, not after two years of waiting!"

The only question was how to make Kagome forgive him. So he took Miroku's ever useful advice. He, Inu Yasha, was going to be brave, go to a place where no man or at least hanyou ever dared to go before; he was going to…romance Kagome Higurashi! With that, he took off to find some roses.

* * *

Kagome stepped into the steaming water, and relaxed. She grabbed the soap and submerged it under the water. The soap quickly became slippery and Kagome made several attempts to clutch it, but it ended up at the bottom of the tub.

"Wow, this is like mine and Inu yasha's 'relationship'. At first it was easy to control it, but as soon as problems arrived it started to be more difficult to handle, it finally became too hard and we let it slip away. Luckily we can always reach for it and start all over again; maybe it's time that I forgive him." She smiled to herself until she realized that she just compared herself to a bar of soap, she decided it was Inu yasha's influence.

After Kagome dried of she started to prepared to go back to the feudal era. She found herself being drawn to it again. When Kagome arrived, she found a bouquet of roses on the brim of the well she decided they were meant for her, since not a lot of people come by it. She picked them up and smelled them dramatically. Kagome completely forgot that…

* * *

Inu yasha was truly proud of himself, he effectively found the nicest rose bush around. After many painful pricks from the thorns, he picked put a few that were the prettiest. He was sure that they would impress Kagome.

That's why he was so crushed when he found the roses, scattered around the well. He knew that it was Kagome that threw them. He couldn't find a reason why she did that, other than she was once again rejecting him. Inu yasha picked up a rose, and slumped against the well. He gently pulled the petals off of the rose and watched as they flew with the wind. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he missed Kagome's scent coming towards him.

The girl looked at the hanyou that was currently looking quite rejected and was pulling the petals of off _her_ roses.

"Inu yasha what do you think you're doing?" After getting no response, she marched towards him, "those are my roses that you're currently destroying"

"Yea, well you sure as hell didn't care before when you threw them so why do care now, anyways these are actually my since I picked them."

Kagome's eyes softened, "Oh, it was you that picked them," she answered oh so intelligently.

"Whatever, it's obvious you don't want them so I'll just leave." Before he even got to move Kagome rushed to his side.

"No, you don't understand I love these roses, it's just that I'm allergic to them. They give me a rash," as if to prove her point she held out her hands that were covered in red spots.

Inu yasha's mind was at peace, and no more words were spoken as the couple sat together, and enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

Inu yasha's next plan was already put into action. Him being the very sneaky person that he was, snuck out when no one was watching in search of berries.

He finally came across a bush full of deliciously looking _green_ berries. He picked them into the basket that he stole from Kaede and headed back to surprise Kagome with these treats.

"Hey Kagome, I want to show you something." yelled a very excited Inu yasha. Kagome could tell that it was something important, since Inu yasha almost never got excited. To her surprise Inu yasha was holding a basket, and it sort of reminded her of little red riding hood, except in this case little red riding haori.

Inu yasha motioned her to come over, and as she neared he jumped behind her and placed a scarf to cover her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but she found something round in it. She carefully bit it, and she was shocked to find that it was sweet tasting.

"Ummm…Inu yasha what am I eating?"

"I picked some berries for you," Kagome could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

She opened her mouth once again and Inu yasha popped another one in. They were almost done, when accidentally Kagome closed her mouth before Inu yasha got a chance to pull his finger back. Much to his, and Kagome's surprise, she started sucking on it. Her tongue swiveled around it, tracing it with her tongue. Inu yasha was in heaven. Unfortunately, her stomach made a grumbling noise and before Inu yasha could question, Kagome made a bee line for the bushes.

"Inu yasha," Kagome's weak voice rang out, "are you sure that those berries were ripe?"

Inu yasha's thought: OH SHIT!

* * *

Okie dokies, that's it folks. I'm getting the feeling that next chapter should be the last; I wanted this story to be short so yea.

Well you know what to do…**REVIEW**


End file.
